


Seuls des fous

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Prompt : Han vit et ramène Luke. En chemin, ils s’arrêtent dans un bar, où quelqu’un essaie de se battre avec Luke. Han assomme la personne en la frappant, parce que peu importe leur âge et peu importe la puissance de Luke, Han ne peut oublier ses instincts protecteur.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	Seuls des fous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Ils orientent leur corps pour regarder le plus ou moins humanoïde courbé sur le sol sale du bar. Les autres clients sont déconcertés. Luke jette un regard vers Han qui est en partie amusé et en partie irrité.

"J’aurais pu m’en occuper, tu sais ?" dit Luke. Il essaie d’être nonchalant, mais il ne peut cacher qu’il boude un peu. "Je suis plus le garçon de ferme que tu as ramassé il y a des années. Je peux m’occuper de moi-même."

Han pouffe, frottant ses articulations. "Je n’en doute pas, gamin."

"Je sens un ‘mais’ arriver," soupire Luke, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Han. Gentiment, il prend un glaçon de son verre et le presse contre la peau rougissante avec une tendresse instinctive.

Han glisse son autre main au-dessus de celle de Luke. "Mais pour un vieux schnock comme moi c’est dur d’oublier ce qui vient naturellement." Baissant la tête, il sourit. "Je suppose que ça fait de moi un fou, hein ?"

Luke rigole. Serrant leurs mains ensemble, il se penche. "Non. Ça fait de toi mon genre de fou."

Depuis le sol, l’humanoïde se relève, le sang vert foncé tombant de son nez cassé. Avec des envies de meurtre dans ses yeux, il s’apprête à frapper.

Han hausse des épaules quand Luke regarde vers lui, levant les mains en abandon. Luke sourit, la lueur dans ses yeux malicieuse. Avec une main levée, il se débarrasse de son agresseur.

Han siffle à côté de lui. Allant regarder l’humanoïde, il rigole. "Merde. Tu vas devoir m’apprendre comment faire ça un jour."

Calmement, Luke termine son verre. "J’ai essayé. Tu n’écoutais pas." Glissant hors de son tabouret, il évite la forme inconsciente sur le sol, dormant dans une marre de pisse et de sang. "Viens. J’ai besoin de mon garde du corps pour la prochaine partie." Il sent Han sourire derrière sa tête, et un air amoureux apparaît sur son visage. Il suppose qu’ils sont tous les deux les fous de cette équation.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=534586#cmt534586)  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [Le Traducteur](https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
